


The Collar

by 29PheonixLement



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Humor, Girls night friend bonding moments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 11:21:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14079801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/29PheonixLement/pseuds/29PheonixLement
Summary: Operation Movie Night turns into Operation Help Ruby





	The Collar

"Besides I think we've earned at least the night off Mom." Emma finished dryly as she, Snow, Ruby and Dorothy had finished their lunch. "And it would be fun…" the savior prompted "just think of it like a slumber party, we watch a couple of DVDs, microwave some popcorn…" she continued looking between the other three women at the table hopefully.

"What's a microwave again?" Dorothy piped up in confusion still holding the mangled remains of her drinking straw between her fingers. "It's a kind of electric cooker." Ruby answered resting her arm on the back of the booth loping her arm around her girlfriend's shoulders comfortingly.

"They are amazing yes but what about Operation Movie Night?" Emma asked impatiently taking a long drink from her hot chocolate as she waited for an answer. "I still don't know Em…" Ruby started stiffly ignoring the reproachful look Snow was sending her across the table when Emma's face fell.

"I think Emma's idea is good." Dorothy put in softly from beside her. The Kansas native sent the blonde a weak friendly smile knowing that the movie night was the sheriff's way of showing that she excepted the twister born hero and Dorothy warmed at the feeling that Emma really was wanting to help her ease into life in the still strange realm of Storybrooke, Maine.

"I have been wanting to see this fiction movie you've been telling me about…the one about Oz…" Dorothy offered quietly as her eyes lifted to Ruby's then quickly fell back to the table top again.

"So, operation movie night is a go?" Emma asked looking at the other two questioningly. "Great…I can get off early today besides this is a  _way_ better excuse to avoid H….never mind." The blonde grinned when Ruby and Snow both nodded in agreement to the plain but quickly trailed of shifting uneasily under Snow's probing look burning into her shoulder as she tripped over the name of a certain pirate.

"I'm gonna go to work." The town sheriff finished quickly gulping down the last of her drink and dashed toward the door with a quick "I'll see you guys tonight." Over her shoulder before the door swung shut behind her.

**_Later that Night_ **

"What in the world is going on in here?" Emma asked later in the afternoon as she walked into the apartment grinned in amusement as she closed the apartment door behind her watching as her mother went around the apartment opening all the windows to let the smoke dissipate from the kitchen while Dorothy was busy fanning the smoke away from the smoke detector above the kitchen island. "That thing you said was amazing has been burning up tonight's snacks is what." The long-haired brunet shot back angrily glaring over at the microwave as she tipped another blackened bag of popcorn into the trash can in defeat.

Emma bit down hard on her lower lip to hide her own amusement as she hung her coat up on the rack beside the door. "That's exactly what Killian says too." She laughed throwing her hair up into a messy ponytail as she crossed over to the living room kicking her boots off along the way as she went to look over the movies now piled beside the TV.

"It just takes some getting used to is all…" Snow assured her resting a comforting hand on Dorothy's shoulder. "but I don't get why we can't just put some corn into a pan and hold it over an open fire like we did back in Kansas." The younger woman complained as the former bandit cautiously handed the other woman another package of popcorn so she could try again. "Nice thought but I just finished with one headache I don't want another anytime soon." Emma answered, "And an open fire that big right in the middle of the apartment would defiantly lead to one." She sighed rubbing her temple as she nodded in thanks to the glass of lemonade and the two pain relief tablets Snow set in front of her.

"How about you and Emma go pick the movie and leave the snacks to us?" Ruby suggested with a smile as she reappeared in the apartment with her arms full of grocery bags. "Okay, Wolfie." The country girl relented with a low sigh leaning back into the wolf's hold for a few long minutes before heading into the living room with Emma close at her heels.

**_A Little While Later After That_ **

"Gah Snow…. I need some help in here..."

The former outlaw looked up in confusion at her friends pleading tone. "Red? What's wrong?" Snow wondered as she kicked the refrigerator door closed behind her looking out toward the living room. "What are you doing?" she laughed watching while her best friend kept rubbing the side of her head against her shoulder as she got up from the couch

"I feel like I have ants all over me." The wolf complained as her fingers scratched at her hair while she struggled to keep her voice low so she wouldn't risk waking the two sleeping women around her. Emma and Dorothy hadn't even managed to stay awake through the first of the DVD's they'd brought for 'Operation Movie Night'

"Well doesn't wolfstime start tomorrow? Maybe you're just nervous." Snow offered calmly as she leaned against the back of the couch watching her daughter's sleeping face in the glow of the TV screen but Red was already shaking her head "I'm always edgy around wolfstime…. this isn't that." The she-werewolf answered roughly pacing back and forth nervously. "Maybe it's 'cause Granny used a new detergent…" she wondered still itching at her clothes, "I think I'm having a weird reaction to it."

"How about a shower? It could help." Snow wondered "and I'll go throw your clothes in the wash for you." the former queen promised as she watched Ruby struggle and scratch. "Thanks, Snow." The wolf nodded gratefully taking the towel Snow was holding out to her all but bolting toward the bathroom in relief.

"Hey Snow…" Ruby called over the spray of the shower. "Did any of your kids come in with a case of lice by chance?"

Snow's brow furrowed in thought "No…not that I know of." She admitted her confusion deepening when she heard Ruby's answering groan. "Red?" Snow asked worried now. "What's wrong?"

"Dorothy and Granny are gonna kill me." Was the answering complaint as the door cracked open to reveal a shower dampened and defeated looking Red Riding Hood.

Snow's eyes widened when she finally realized what the wolf meant. "Red…do you really?" she asked already shaking in quiet laughter while Ruby's face fell as she nodded. "But… I mean can that even happen when you're not…" Ruby gave Snow a reproachful halfhearted glare as she rolled her eyes. "Obviously it can." Red snapped itching at her shoulder over the towel.

"I can fix this." Snow White vowed grabbing her keys "Just hold tight and don't worry." she pleaded as she pulled her jacket on and headed for the door. "Trust me."

**_Later, In the Night:_ **

"Wolfie?" Dorothy asked sleepily feeling around for her girlfriend missing the extra warmth she gave off and the grounding reassurance of her arms around the sleepy hero keeping those dreams about the flaming room away. "Sshh Everything's alright Kansas. I'm still here." Ruby promised from the kitchen while the reformed bandit sat behind her at the island combed out the werewolf's hair.

"Ruby, why are you wearing that thing?" Emma questioned with a hint of a laugh while praying it wasn't some kink between the couple as she pulled herself up from the couch. "I think she looks good." Dorothy answered with a yawn as she looked over at the pair from the sofa making Emma breathe a sigh of relief that Dorothy seemed just as puzzled by the new addition as she was. 

That had Ruby blushing in embarrassment her fingers reaching up to brush against the blue and white checked collar around her neck. "I... ermmm...I kind of have... fleas."

Emma and Dorothy both broke into fits of laughter at the admission while Ruby pouted pitifully, and Snow glared motheringly at the pair raising an eyebrow in annoyance.

"I'll get the vacuum." Emma managed helpfully once she'd stopped laughing as Dorothy took over combing out her true love's hair and Snow went to start the washer over again.  "Just don't tip over my flea traps." Snow pointed when her daughter noticed the light candles sitting in little tubs of soapy water now set up around the apartment. 


End file.
